There is a large worldwide demand for refined chemicals and products made using such refined chemicals. In an effort to refine or separate compounds from undesirable byproducts or impurities, chemical facilities often use vapor-liquid separations processes, such as distillation, stripping, or absorption. Such separations processes can utilize vapor-liquid contact trays, among other equipment. As such, there is a large demand for vapor-liquid contact equipment, including vapor-liquid contact trays.
Vapor-liquid contact trays are oftentimes deployed in cylindrical column structures. As such, the contact trays are assembled within rigid columns, providing limited space and flexibility for maneuvering panels and equipment. Moreover, owing to the remote locations of many chemical facilities, the assembly of vapor-liquid contact trays within columns is subject to outdoor environmental conditions, often in inhospitable climates. Accordingly, assembling vapor-liquid contact trays in limited spaces under harsh conditions is a difficult undertaking.
As such, an improved vapor-liquid contact tray would be desirable.